treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Losky's World
Losky's World is a Canadian-American animated television series and it aired on Teletoon (including the Teletoon on Ion Kids block) and Ion Kids. Ion Kids is currently airing reruns of the show, with reruns continuing to air since April 7, 2014, when Teletoon stopped airing reruns on June 14, 2016. It has also continued airing on Treehouse since April 12, 2014. List of characters Main characters * Losky - Title character who likes the colors green and blue and the number 7. * Melanie - Currently the school principal. * C.C. (Cind Computer) - A robot computer. * Hattie - He cleans up messes. * Sad Taco - He is the bully taco. * Letter - Formerly used to clean messes up. * Ariana - Likes the number 6. Supporting characters The supporting characters are all of the objects from the Battle for Dream Island series, despite having to be part of Teletoon and Télétoon. * 8-Ball - A black ball who doesn't have a favorite number, and he is enemies with Golf Ball. * Balloony - A green balloon that is supposed to pop on most of the occasions. * Barf Bag - A disgusting bag with vomit. She is filled with spring water in episode 14. * Basketball - A sport tool who has lines like Tennis Ball. He is played with in episode four. * Bell - A bell that doesn't like it when people climb her string. Eraser and Liy did that in episode two, according to Blanket Fort. * Black Hole - A vortex. He has never revealed a fortune from a fortune cookie because he can suck things up. * Blocky - He was seen with Spongy, Pen, Pencil and Leafy as a puppet and he owns a company called Blocky's Funny Doings International. * Bomby - A bomb who is scared of Firey lighting his fuse, and likes eating. * Book - A dictionary who the others better believe that she IS a dictionary. She is an alternate member of Pencil and Match's alliance along with Ice Cube. * Bottle - A glass bottle. Tree ended up in Bottle by episode fifteen. * Bracelety - A cyan bracelet who thinks her idol is Ice Cube. * Bubble - A bubble who is fun to kill, and a member of Pencil and Match's alliance along with Ruby. * Cake - He is nudged by Loser whenever someone says "cake" throughout an episode. * Clock - A blue clock that thinks watches are wannabes, when he assumes it's true when it's false. * Cloudy - He is a cloud, with his companion, Lightning, and can make a Teardrop Family Reunion. * Coiny - He is a dumb coin who likes to slap Firey nonstop. * David - A dumb stick figure who thinks he's pure evil, and he usually says "Aw, seriously?!" or "No!" but once sang Mary Had a Little Lamb. * Donut - A round doughnut with cherry filling for his blood inside. * Dora - She wants an island and once sang her own island song. Her least favorite things are the viewers and David. * Eggy - An egg yellow polka-dots who can simply crack if she's dropped or if something's thrown at her. * Eraser - He gets scared when little bits of him come off and wants to put out Firey. * Evil Leafy - Leafy's evil clone. He is currently in the forest, which is pretty far from the city. * Fanny - He hates one too many things according to Stupid Meatball and Losky of the Jungle. * Firey - He hates Coiny. * Firey Jr. - The son of Firey. * Flower - She threatens to stretch or crush her worst enemies. * Foldy - She is a big-time fan of Stapy. * Fries - A cannibal who likes to eat his own fries, and his fries are over a year old according to Gelatin's acknowledgeent. * Gaty - A gate that doesn't open or close too much. * Gelatin - He looks identically like Jello, only lime green, and once tried one of Fries' disgusting fries. * Golf Ball - A bossy golf ball with dimples and is usually known to sound like a boy, albait being a girl. She is best friends with Tennis Ball and is an archenemy to 8-Ball. * Grassy - Some grass, and he likes to say "Yeah" or "No" to Losky when he asks a question to Grassy. * Ice Cube - She can shatter into a million pieces, and she is also an alternate member of Pencil and Match's alliance along with Book. * Leafy - A green leaf, but she cannot change colors unless it's fall. She has an evil clone who is currently in the forest. * Lightning - Cloudy's runner. He had to zap twenty-three characters when the original episodes started to air. * Liy - A light switch who rarely gets support, even when she saved her friends instead of harming them. * Lollipop - He is a purple lollipop. Donut and Taco call him Lolli''poop'' all the time. * Loser - An orange cube. He is a favorite to Firey, Coiny, Pin, Clock, Needle and Eggy. He was once put into a jawbreaker by Principal Melanie, as Losky had to save him. * Marker - A purple marker who has a cap and a tattoo on it as well. * Match - One of the three members of hers and Pencil's alliance. Bubble and Ruby are currently in it as well. * Naily - A nail who likes to sit on Woody, and has to be saved by Losky, again, according to Superhero Picnic. * Needle - She is not a fan of being called Needy, and she has slapped thirteen times during episodes. * Nickel - He is a gray coin, and interrupts Hattie and Letter on the times they both can be interrupted. * Pen - A blue pen who has a ballpoint brain. His legal name is Ben, according to Jungle Wars. * Pencil - A pencil who is a member of hers and Match's alliance. * Pie - A blueberry pie who is explosive at times, and he likes taking verse. * Pillow - A pillow that usually likes sleeping during most of the episodes. * Pin - She is a fan of Loser as well along with her other friends. * Puffball - She has no arms or legs, so she cannot slap anyone if they call her Puffy. * Remote - A controller who contains two batteries that leak acid. * Robot Flower - She is like Flower, but she has a robotic voice and is a robot. * Roboty - A robot who says morse codes. * Rocky - A stone who likes to puke one too many times. * Ruby - A red gem who usually says please twice. * Saw - He usually is like Naily, only sharper. * Snowball - He thinks everyone (but Pen and Eraser) are weak losers. * Spongy - A fat sponge. * Stapy - A stapler who is friends with Foldy. * Taco - A taco that is currently filled with lettuce, tomatoes and fish. * Teardrop - A blue drop of Water. * Tennis Ball - A tennis ball who is friends with Golf Ball. * TV - A television that doesn't turn on a lot. * Woody - He is scared of both Saw and Naily. * Yellow Face - A badly-drawn yellow-colored face. List of series episodes * Jungle Wars / C.C.'s First Flying Lesson / The Mystery of the Strange Footprints Following Losky Everywhere / Powered by a Sleepover / Ariana's Safari (April 7, 2014) * Blanket Fort / Balloon Party / Bath Time / Cold Winter Day / Under the Couch (April 14, 2014) * Losky's Awkward Story / Invisible World / A Star-Bright Night Light for Ariana / Sandwich-bot-3000 / Melanie and the Potion of Tickling (April 21, 2014) * Race to the Top of the Mountain / Little Red Losky / Outerspace Adventure / Where's Ariana? / Sneezing Losky (April 28, 2014) * Camp-Out! / Amigo Post Office / The Pet Store / Rainbow Treasure / Stupid Meatball (May 5, 2014) * Melanie Knows Everything / Diaper Dream / Jack-in-the-Box / Losky's Picnic in His Backpack / The Biggest Maze Ever Made (May 12, 2014) * The Four Seasons Mixed-Up / A Day Out Fishing / Losky's Long Train Trip / Godmother Ariana / Hattie Blows Raspberries (May 19, 2014) * The Flying Egg / Losky's Restaurant / Magic Mirror / AbracaLetter! / Ariana's Very First Sleepover at Melanie's House (May 26, 2014) * Losky and the Strange Gopher Hole / Nosey Parker! / Bath Time / Genie Losky / Melanie's Big Date (June 2, 2014) * Losky's Big Talent Show / Race to the Top of the Mountain / Little Red Losky / Duck, Where? / The Seven Ariana Clones (June 9, 2014) * Easter Egg Hunting / The Flying Egg / Mud Pizza! / C.C.'s First Flying Lesson / Losky's Indoor Rainy Day Game Bonanza! (June 16, 2014) * Losky's Pumpkin Party / Losky and the Monster Under the Bed / Boo! / Hattie Blows Raspberries / Godmother Ariana (June 23, 2014) * Losky's Long Train Trip / Losky's Awkward Story / Jungle Wars / Magic Mirror / Powered by a Sleepover (June 30, 2014) * Countdown to Christmas / Santa Claus is Coming to Town / Snowflakes / A Present for C.C. / The Seven Ariana Clones (July 7, 2014) * Losky of the Jungle / Play Clay / Cupcake Doctors / The Noisiest Parade in All of Loskyville! / On and Off (July 14, 2014) * It's Great to Be a Puppet! / A Mission to the Moon / Lousy Bubble Gamers / Losky and Melanie Go Nuts / Duck, Where? (July 21, 2014) * Sparkle C.C. / Surprise Party / Sky Pals / A Special Surprise for Ariana / Losky's Island (July 28, 2014) * The Show Must Go On / Magic Show / The Noisy Band and the Quiet Band / Princess Melanie / Going Cloud Gazing (August 4, 2014) * The Ants Don't Go Marching / The Noisy Band and the Quiet Band / Snowglobe / A Great Tea Party / Losky's Indoor Rainy Day Game Bonanza! (August 11, 2014) * Recess / The Land of the Lost and Found Properties / Super International Spies / Keyhole / Invisible Dog (August 18, 2014) * Treasure Hunt / The Umbrella Chasers / Gargantuan Losky / Under the Bed... / Camp-Out (August 25, 2014) * The Three Arianas / Where's Letter? / The Lost Yoyo / Special Delivery For... / Camp-Out (September 1, 2014) * Nosey Parker! / The Magic Machine / The Tightrope Act / Moon Missions / Losky and the Strange Gopher Hole (September 8, 2014) * A Day Out Fishing / Superhero Picnic / Melanie Knows Everything / Baby C.C. / Letter and the Magic Wand (September 15, 2014) * Pool Party! / Losky on Ice / Losky's Weird Dream / The Treehouse / Losky's Restaurant (September 22, 2014) * Losky's Big Talent Show / Little Bo Losky / Cuckoo Clock / The Rainbow Fedora / Blanket Fort (September 29, 2014) International broadcast Losky's World began airing on Télétoon in March 2014. On April 7, 2014, it joined Teletoon, ROBLOX TV Studios and TOF Studios all at 6:30 PM. It has also been airing on AFN Family, Treehouse TV, Qubo, Discovery Kids Latin America, Tiji, CBBC and YTV.Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Qubo Shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Media Category:Article stubs Category:Television series by Spectra Animation